The decision maker
by canny-bairn
Summary: Mother, girlfriend, profiler...


**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**Just a little random one-shot I did when I should have been working!**

**Let me know what you think... **

...

JJ opened the front door and skipped down the few steps before wrapping her arms around the stunned man who had been preoccupied by getting his bags out of the taxi.

She pressed her lips to his with bruising force, coercing him into forgetting his task and concentrating on bringing her lithe frame closer to his.

Separating due to the need of oxygen, JJ kept her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder while he paid the cab driver.

Once they were alone on the street the female agent returned to the kissing, oblivious to where they were standing.

Pushing back slightly they met hungered, lustful eyes. JJ smiled widely. "I missed you."

"I can tell." Hotch smirked while running his hands under her shirt up and down her back.

Grabbing his hand, JJ led him up the steps into her townhouse. "How was your flight?"

"I dozed for the whole two hours." He replied while shrugging off his go-bag and coat in the entrance before following his girlfriend of the last four years into the living room.

Immediately he was assaulted by two hyperactive boys who charged into him with a collective scream. "Dad!"

Hotch kissed Jack's head before repeating the action on Henry's. "God I missed you both so much."

The two boys instantly demanded his attention to their school reports, pictures and projects that he hadn't seen from over the week all the while JJ watched from the doorway that led into the kitchen.

The seven year old followed his older brother's actions by sitting at their dad's feet as he praised everything they showed him.

He caught JJ's eye and smiled as his eleven year old son retold the story of his last soccer practice, which he had already heard over the phone three days earlier.

Once Jack took a deep breath, the standing profiler stepped forwards and ran her hand through the little boy's thick, mop-like hair. "Hey guys why don't you both run upstairs and get washed while we order pizza."

"PIZZA!" They exclaimed whilst hurrying out of the room.

Hotch chuckled as JJ went about tidying the room before picking up the phone and placing the usual order. He watched her every move, even following her as she wandered into the kitchen.

As the petite blonde placed their son's reports back onto the cluttered fridge door, Hotch stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist while nuzzling his nose into the crook of her throat. "I miss this."

"We miss you." JJ replied, closing her eyes as he kissed her shoulder.

Kissing up the side of her neck, he groaned loudly as she grinded her back against him. "God babe, I..."

"Shh..." JJ turned in his hold and began kissing him.

They were so lost in the intimate contact that they didn't register the footsteps running towards them. "Ew!"

The parents turned to see Jack and Henry's disgust at their kissing. Henry mimicked his brother's earlier statement. "Yeah ew!"

JJ blushed and placed her face into her partner's chest as he chuckled. "Hey one day you two will understand completely."

They both giggled as their dad hugged JJ tighter and kissed the top of her head. "When's the pizza getting here?"

"Soon, why don't you two set up the table?" JJ mumbled from Hotch's chest.

Once they were out of earshot, Hotch met her eyes and chuckled. "That could have been more awkward."

"That's why I put a lock on out bedroom door," JJ smirked before quickly kissing his lips, "welcome home babe."

The family of four ate their pizza chatting about nothing but what was on their minds. Hotch looked around at his family as JJ and Jack laughed at a joke Henry was animatedly telling. The former Unit Chief smiled at his youngest son, feeling the familiar pang of regret whilst realising how much the seven year old had grown in the last month alone.

Eight months earlier, a new section chief of Quantico was hired and the first order of business was restructuring the BAU. Hotch was offered a promotion in the New York Field office once Katie Cole was given his office.

Morgan was pissed to be overlooked on the SAC position but was promoted up a grade as were everyone else on the team except from Rossi who was forced into retirement.

Hotch decided to take the promotion but insisted JJ stayed with the rest of the team. He would stay in New York during the week and return to the DC suburb every weekend, but the travel and the separation from his family was taking its toll.

JJ ran a hand over the back of his neck and frowned. "Babe, are you going to help me with the dishes?"

Hotch looked around the table realising the two boys had left and were sitting in front of the TV. "Sorry I spaced out."

"It's okay." JJ stood grabbing his plate. "So as I was saying, I gave the boys have a week off their chores because of their excellent reports."

He listened to JJ explain her parenting decisions over the last week and felt even more guilty that his decision eight months ago had meant making JJ a single mom of two during the week.

JJ stood at the sink, watching the New York Field office section chief stare at her, blatantly ignoring her words. "Do you agree?"

"Erm, sure." Hotch recovered in a fluster.

JJ giggled. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Hotch grimaced. "I'm sorry Jayje."

"That's okay, what's on your mind?" She asked as she passed him a clean but wet plate for him to dry.

"I just miss you all." He whispered softly.

JJ nodded in understanding. "Sit down."

"What?" He raised an eye as she took the plate and towel from him and dried her hands.

Hotch sat on the bench stool and met the blonde's determined expression. "If you were listening to me earlier, you would have heard me tell you that from now on, I'm the decision maker in this relationship."

"I don't understand." He frowned.

JJ rolled her eyes and moved so she was standing in between both of his legs. "We both have this need for control and when everything happened with your job, I allowed you to take control because I knew how helpless you felt but you made a crap decision."

"I did." Hotch forced his gaze away from her chest that was eye level with him and up to her face.

JJ cupped his face in between her hands. "I talked to Katie yesterday."

"About what?" Hotch looked at her bewildered.

The profiler sighed and kissed her partner's cheek softly. "I handed in my notice."

"JJ!" Hotch pulled her back slightly while staring at her in disbelief. "Why would you even think about doing that?"

"Because I love you and I love our boys. We shouldn't be a weekend family Aaron. We're going to buy a house somewhere nice but still close enough to the city so we don't have to commute far." JJ continued wistfully. "I've already made a few calls and I have some interviews next month and the school term is over for the summer in a few weeks, so we have enough time to get the boys enrolled somewhere."

"What about the boys? We can't just tear them away from everything they know. That's why you agreed to stay here in the first place." The father asked in concern.

JJ moved her hands to his shoulders and scoffed. "Only because you talked me into it besides, I discussed this with them both and they instantly agreed to it."

"What about the team?" Hotch raised an inquisitive eye.

"They understand that we're a family who should be together." JJ said softly.

The section chief chewed the inside of cheek unsurely. "JJ, I don't know..."

"You don't have a choice, remember." She smirked authoritatively. "Anyway, there're other factors to consider now."

"Like what?"

JJ groaned in frustration at his questions. "Like we'd have to move soon anyway, we might as well move somewhere where we can be close to each other."

"This house is great, why would we have to move soon?" Hotch asked defensively.

"Well, we need the extra room." The blonde grinned at the former profiler's obliviousness.

He looked around the spacious kitchen and frowned once more. "For what?"

JJ took hold of his hand and placed his palm onto her stomach, waiting for realisation to hit.

"A baby. We're having baby?" Hotch stuttered excitedly.

JJ giggled. "Yep, so now do you understand?"

"We're having a baby?" He whispered as she stood and brought their fronts tight together.

JJ nodded shyly, bringing her hands to rest on his upper arms. "Yes, are you happy?"

Hotch leaned down and stole her breath with a deep, passionate kiss. They moaned as they reluctantly parted. "You've made me the happiest an alive."

"Are you going to stop me and the boys moving back with you?" JJ asked with an accusative expression.

Hotch chuckled dryly before dragging her into another kiss. "Hell no."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
